


[Podfic of] Deductive Reasoning

by exmanhater



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Dating, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir definitely isn't dating Garak. Almost certainly. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Deductive Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deductive Reasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299064) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2buBcuh) [5.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 12:59 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
